Comerciales a la Saint Seiya
by Saint Lu
Summary: La crisis ha afectado al mundo y entre ellos al Santuario.¿Que comerciales de televisión haran nuestros dorados y bronceados con tal de volver a obtener nuevamente sus lujos?Capi epilogo y pilon:La pesadilla de Milo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 1:Por derroches a trabajar.**_

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol golpearon su preciosa piel bronceada, el perezoso santo se removió con somnolencia de la cama y camino hacia el baño con solo un par de calzoncillos. Y cuando termino de satisfacer sus necesidades primarias, salió rumbo a la cocina para calmar esa hambre feroz que le retorcía las tripas y gemía desesperada. Sin embargo, sus ojos advirtieron una nota que seguramente su doncella le había puesto junto con su desayuno. Perezoso, se sacudió sus azules cabellos y abrió la carta con suma cuidado, poniendo mayor énfasis al ver el sello de Athena sobre ella.

Lentamente sus ojos revisaron la carta con cuidado, letra a letra, mientras bebía un poco de jugo de la mesa. Y justo cuando iba en medio de su lectura, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y por reacción natural escupió aquel jugo que había bebido, saliendo horrorizado hacia las escaleras de su Templo y gritando con fervor:

— ¡No, torito!

Su grito desesperado fue sorprendido por otros doce caballeros que igualmente se veían uno al otro, de Templo a Templo, con la misma cara de horror que ese santo.

Milo se intento calmar, alzo la carta y los demás asintieron cómplices, ya que todos habían recibido una igual. El santo bajo su cara con fastidio y sin dudarlo, se introdujo a su Templo para cambiarse y subir hasta el salón de Athena y escuchar de boca de ella aquella locura.

Athena por su parte, tocaba su piano con furor como artista de rock, mientras se le veía desesperada, desgarrando sentimiento en la tonada, cosa que le causaba consternación a Shion quien le acompañaba.

Ante la urgencia del asunto, la mayoría de los santos corrieron a verla al instante. En cuestión de segundos, el salón entero estaba repleto de santos dorados y un exmarino, con la intriga de la carta. Shion entonces detuvo a Saory cerrándole el piano en sus manos y anunciándole que ya era hora de la reunión.

El lemuriano mayor se sentó en su silla patriarcal y hablo:

—Caballeros, que bueno que están aquí, el día de hoy debemos comunicarles que la crisis nos ha golpeado a nosotros. Y es que las cosas en Grecia no son buenas, el euro esta _de la chin...—_carraspeo la boca al darse cuenta de su lenguaje—...que esta muy mal y pues ya no podemos mantener su estilo de vida como quisiéramos.

—Pero, pero... ¡eso es injusto!—vociferó Milo indignado.

— ¡Cállate bicho que todo esto es tu culpa!, si tan solo no derrocharas tanto dinero en fiestas, alcohol y en esas presencias extrañas que según tu son _"fantasmas femeninos desnudos_" en Escorpio, no estaríamos así—objeto arrogante Aioria mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¡Ey! , no todo aquí es mi culpa —añadió el santo—y que dices tú del león de oro que mandaste hacer para tu puerta ó el león de peluche enorme que le diste a Marín de tres metros que ni entró en su cabaña—el castaño se hizo el desentendido ,mientras el moreno continuaba— y que dices de Dohko que le mando a hacer camisas de fuerza a Shiryu para que no se las arrancara mas frente a Shunrei y despertara sus mas bajas pasiones ¿eh?.

El aludido abrió los ojos y señalo—y que me dicen de Camus que le regalo a Hyoga cisnes de verdad y hasta le hizo una laguna térmica en Siberia para que jugara con ellos al lago de los cines, ah de eso nadie dice nada, ¿verdad?

El acuariano, abrió sus ojos y se incomodo: —¡Yo no he hecho algo semejante!, además que me dicen del viaje que Saory se patrocino con Seiya a Hawaii—exclamo el santo, sacando de las bolsas de su pantalón unas fotografías—¡miren aquí tengo las pruebas!

— ¡Athena!—gritaron al unísono los demás santos mientras la dama sonrojaba, intentando arrancarle las fotos a Camus y continuar con su discurso.

—Ese no es el punto aquí caballeros—puntualizo la dama, serenandose—si no el hecho que el dinero ya no alcanza para derrocharlo en sus lujos y todos lo hemos hecho, por ello, he hablado con una compañía televisora y aprovechando "sus bellos talentos", les he negociado varios contratos en comerciales.

Los murmullos e inconformidad comenzaron a resonar por todo el salón:

—Tranquilos, yo se que esto es una medida muy drástica, pero solo será temporal, quizá solo un par de semanas en lo que vuelvo a cotizar mis finanzas en la bolsa.

— ¿En cual bolsa, la de la basura o la de Seiya?—pregunto Aldebarán intrigado.

Máscara de muerte se le acerco muy amoroso y le dio tremendo coscorrón en su cabeza:

—Se refiere a la de valores, idiota.

La diosa señalo — En la mesa de su izquierda encontraran varios contratos, pronto llegara la producción, así que escojan el que más les convenga y disfruten "su nueva misión "para costear sus lujos. Hasta nuevo aviso _mis caballeros._

La diosa desapareció hacia su recámara antes de recibir cualquier ataque mortal junto con la presencia de Shion; y de inmediato y como leones hambrientos con carne fresca ,los santos se lanzaron a la mesa en busca del mejor contrato.

— ¿Pero que es esto?—se preguntaron los unos a los otros ante los nombres tan simpáticos de los productos a promocionar. Detrás de ellos, Marín, Shaina y un quinteto conocido penetraban a la habitación con cámaras y equipo de sonido. Kiki con su sonrisa picara, detrás de ello,s cargaba un sinfín de trajes y vestuario listo para la ocasión.

Seiya entonces al ver la cara de conmoción de los presentes, gritó animado— ¡Buen día amigos!, ¿qué tal esos comerciales, eh?

Los demás presentes lo miraron con cara de asesinos entre el silencio ante la brillante pregunta del Pegaso, quien optó por moverse a un lado y callarse. Hyoga, Shun, Ikki y Shiryu saludaron discretamente y comenzaron a montar un anfiteatro al interior del recinto.

Aioria al ver a Marín entrar, suspiro y corrió a ella para preguntarle:

—Cariño, ¿que se supone que estas haciendo aquí, y para que son todos esos aparatos?

Mortificada, ella contesto: —A Shaina y a mi nos ha tocado producir y dirigir los comerciales, a los de bronce les ha tocado hacer los escenarios y grabarlos y a Kiki darles los vestuarios.

— ¿Dirección por Shaina?—exclamo aterrado Milo mientras ella se colocaba a sus espaldas esperando para atacarlo con sus garras—digo...va a ser muy buena experiencia ¿no?

Marín carraspeó la garganta y vociferó en voz alta:

—Caballeros mientras más rápido terminemos esto mejor, por lo que requiero de la cooperación de todos—puntualizo— así que comencemos de una vez con Mu.

Por su parte, Aioria suspiraba y veía orgulloso a la pelirroja pensando "esa es mi chica" y la seguía atento.

El aludido se quedo pasmado al escuchar su nombre y trato de escapar con su teletranportación, más la mirada ansiosa de Kiki, aferrado a su camiseta, le hicieron detenerse:

— ¡Maestro, usted empieza, será mas famoso que cualquier estrella de cine!

Marín le pidió su contrato y lo leyó junto con Shaina:

—A ver, a ver te ha tocado "Astrología y horóscopos por madame Mumu".

De inmediato, los bronceados comenzaron a colocar un escenario de estrellas mal recortadas por Seiya y Hyoga, quien colocaba los horóscopos en desorden como Leo atrás de Acuario y Aries, siendo corregido por el amable Shun que l indicaba la correcta posición de los astros. Kiki le dio a Mu un extravagante capa como de rey de Inglaterra junto con un sombrero que lo hacia lucir como mago y lo sentaron frente a una bola de cristal. Ikki busco una música misteriosa y acto seguido se coloco tras la cámara. Por ultimo, Shiryu le entrego una papeleta con indicaciones y se alejo como los demás del escenario.

— ¿Qué se supone que hago?—pregunto el atónito Mu, a lo que Shaina pedía silencio a los demás y respondía:

—Solo di lo que esta escrito en la cámara y en esa papeleta y ponle realismo, además Aioria y Aioros te ayudaran en esta ocasión.

Los mencionados se sorprendieron ante las palabras de la dama, quien" amablemente" les entregaba una papeleta y que al pie tenia escrito"háganlo o se mueren".

Los mencionados se colocaron en las sillas donde les señalo Marín y entre el silencio, la grabación comenzó. La música de estrellas y campañillas inició y el santo comenzó a leer, colocando su cara serena:

—"_¿Estas harto de no conseguir trabajo, de no encontrar el amor, de no saber lo que depara el futuro, de no poder reparar tus electrodomésticos?, pues no pierdas mas tu tiempo y llámanos, aquí con tu amigo el Mumu y que no te intimide mi nombre vacuno, yo soy la solución a tus problemas, veamos los testimonios"_—señala a la cámara Mu.

Shiryu giro la cámara mientras Hyoga iluminaba con luces blancas a Aioria, quien comenzaba a leer:

—"_Yo era una persona solitaria, nadie me quería a su lado, todos me decían hermano del traidor y no se que mas, hasta que hable a la línea de Mumu y mis problemas acabaron, conocí el amor de una linda muchacha y todos mis amigos me amaron después"_—Aioria sonreía entusiasta mientras la cámara ahora iba con su hermano Aioros.

—"_Ah si mi turno"—_se rascaba la cabeza nervioso el arquero_—"Pues bien, yo me perdí mucho tiempo y es que no andaba muerto, andaba de parranda, por una fiesta de quince años y si, es que duro esos quince años entre baile y vino, y como no sabia como reparar mi televisión oxidada después de 14 años sin uso ni el daño que hice, llame a mi amigo Mumu y me soluciono todo. Volví a ver a mi hermano y la vida me sonrió"_—la cámara se abrió mostrando a Aioria, abrazándolo.

La cámara volvió con Mu_:—"Amigos, llamen ahora ,llamen ya que tenemos promoción de carta astral a mitad de precio y su horóscopo estelar gratis, además en su llamada se le regala El manual de buen reparador de Shion, con consejos prácticos para su microondas ,para así que no lo dude y llame ahora"_

— ¡Corte!—grito Shaina muy contenta por los resultados, pues era uno menos. Marín entonces agradeció a Mu, quien con su rostro sonrojado, se iba al rincón, consolado por Kiki que corría a su alrededor pidiéndole un autógrafo. La pelirroja busco a Aldebarán, quien disfrutaba gozoso de los "incentivos alimenticios" de la producción y le pidió su contrato para continuar.

—A ver Alde, a ti te tocan—la dama pregunto incrédula— "¿Barriga center y su gel reductivo?"

Shiryu le quitaba la charola de bocadillos a Aldebarán y lo empujaba con mucha fuerza al punto de ponerse colorado para llevarlo hasta el escenario montado. Seiya y Shun colocaban aparatos de gimnasio mientras Ikki colocaba la cama de terapia del gel.

Kanon y Afrodita ya estaban situados con solo un par de pantaloncillos deportivos bien apretados, mostrando su bien formado abdomen. Kiki entonces le entrego únicamente una toalla a Aldebarán y a Shura, a quien también le dio una peluca que se parecía al cabello del torito.

Marín volvió a dar indicaciones—Colóquense ya en el escenario y les explico, Kanon y Dite solo son elemento visual, Aldebarán se colocara el gel en su panza y después saldrá Shura ¿entendido?, ¡acción!

Una música energética comenzó a resonar mientras el exmarino y santo de las rosas bailan sensualmente_—"Amigos que están en sus casas desparramados como morsas en el sillón ó que están todo el día detrás de la computadora leyendo tonterías, yo Alde les vengo a recomendar Barriga center y es que esos kilitos de mas nos esta afectado en el peso del mundo, así que una buena manera de quemarlos es aquí en Barriga center, donde las barrigas son tu principal enemiga. No lo pienses mas y ven a quemar calorías con nuestros instructores calificados"—_Kanon y Afro sonreían a la cámara_—"Ellos te ayudaran y si vienes ahora, te daremos una sesión gratis de gel reductico, —_el torito se unto el gel en su panza_— para que quedes así"—_en un cambio de cámara, Shura, disfrazado de Aldebarán y enseñando su bien formado pectoral, reía a la cámara.

— ¡Corte!—gritó Shaina y volvió a aplaudir ala excelsa actuación dorada. —El que sigue.

Marín ya había ubicado al contrariado santo de Géminis, quien estaba escondido entre un sinfín de vestuario con los ánimos caídos al ver la actuación de sus compañeros.

—Vamos Saga, es tu turno, porque después le tocara a Kanon cuando se quite el vestuario de Alde, así que veamos que dice tu contrato—el santo le intento entregar el contrato a la amazona, mas su dedos se entumieron forcejeando para soltarla_. —"Clínicas neuróticas anónimas Doble cara"._

La pelirroja lo invito a pasar al set de filmación y de inmediato, Hyoga y Shun modificaron el escenario, colocando sillas alrededor de un círculo en una especie de clínica blanca y sentando a Máscara de Muerte a regañadientes y Camus. Pero extrañamente, Shaina les ordeno a dragón y cisne que lo hicieran también. Saga se coloco una bata blanca que le dio Kiki y unos lentes para verse más intelectual.

Una vez todo preparado, Shun encontró su nuevo disco de Sorrento y lo puso para amenizar el ambiente. Y todo comenzó con Saga de frente a la cámara.

—"_Amigo que me ves detrás del televisor, ¿has sentido que todo el mundo esta mal menos tu?, ¡Pues estas mal!_—el de cabellos azules cambiada drásticamente de semblante espantando incluso a los camarógrafos pues tal parecía que Ares se volvía a apoderar de él. Realmente Saga si vivía su personaje. _— ¿Has sentido que la muerte es el camino al éxito?—_señalo a Mascara de Muerte que refunfuñaba a la cámara_— ¡Pues estas mal!— _Cáncer se espantaba ante los gritos de Saga_— ¿has sentido que no puedes sonreír ni expresar lo que sientes, pues sabes algo?—_Camus frunció el ceño mientras Saga se acercaba a Shun y Hyoga_— ¡Estas mal , y déjame decirte que si aun piensas en mami por las noches ó esperas que tu hermanito venga a rescatarte, ¡Estas muy,muy mal!_—Saga carraspeo la garganta—_Así que para que se te quite eso y te sientas el rey del mundo, ven a mi grupo de Clínica de neuróticos anónimos Doble cara, donde tus emociones vivirán una experiencia al doble"_

— ¡Corte!—grito Shaina ante el silencio y caras de pánico ante la buena actuación de Saga.

_**Continuara.**_

_**Linos lectorcitos, este es mi primer fic de total locura y parodia, por ello espero robarles mas de una sonrisa y que se diviertan un poquito conmigo. Sinceramente escribir comedia no se si sea lo mio, porque mi fuerte han sido los romances y la ternura, pero si funciona prometo darles muchos momentos de diversión**__. __**Les mando un beso y abrazo en agradecimiento por el apoyo ya que mis goldies inquietos no quieren dejar de protagonizar mis fics y estar en sus mentes. Próximo capi otros goldies y un marino mas.**_


	2. Chapter 2 A escena mas dorados

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro**_.

_**Capitulo 2: A escena más dorados.**_

—Muy bien Saga, muy bien te felicito—aplaudió con cierta ironía Kanon mientras entrecerraba sus ojos—nunca has sido bueno para esto, ahora déjenme les demuestro como se debe hacer un buen comercial.

De inmediato los cinco caballeros de bronce comenzaron a modificar la escenografía de Saga ante la orden de Shaina y colocaron un escenario de playa y palmeras y un fino mueble con varias latas, sacando del mismo a Camus y Máscara de Muerte que no miraban de todo bien a Saga tras haberles gritado. El gemelo mayor se coloco detrás de una cámara y espero a ver el anuncio de su hermano que no dejaba su sonrisa soberbia.

— ¡Kiki!—exclamo con altivez el ex marino y espero a que el pequeño de cabello anaranjado le entregara su lindo "vestuario". —Tráeme mi vestimenta.

El pequeño le entrego un disfraz de atún y el de cabellos azulados le miro aterrado, provocando la risa nerviosa del niño, que se rascaba la cabeza:

—Lo lamento señor Kanon, pero fue lo único que pudimos encontrarle.

El gemelo lo arrebato con resignación de las manos del pequeño y comenzó a ponerse la botarga de pez marino, ganando ciertas risas mal disimuladas de sus compañeros cuando se coloco la cabeza del pescado de grandes ojos rojos y su rostro se veía por la boca del pez dorado.

— ¡De qué se ríen idiotas!—exclamo rencoroso el geminiano menor mientras los demás alzaban sus manos en señal de paz.

Ikki puso la canción de Bajo del mar y Shaina le entrego una papeleta con instrucciones sobre su producto, la cual le costo trabajo agarrar con su aleta de pescado. Con su sonrisa sacarrona, algunos compañeros dorados se acercaron a observar, disfrutando de la humillación del gemelo cuando la cámara comenzó a grabar.

—"_Amigo que esta en casa, ¿se le antoja algo delicioso y fresco, ideal para la playa o una tarde de verano?.Pues no lo piense mas y compre nuestros deliciosos atunes "Dragón de mar" y no es cualquier atún, ¡no! __—enfatizo moviendo sus aletas hacia la cámara—__es del mas selecto y de aleta amarilla que puede acompañar con galletas o solo también es delicioso ,como yo. Además si registra el código de su lata y compra muchos—tomó con dificultad la lata entre sus aletas para mostrarla a la cámara— se puede ganar un viaje en yate cortesía de, de, de... Julián Solo. Así que no lo dude y compre solo "Dragón del mar ",el único ,exquisito y rey del mar._

— ¡Corte!—grito Shaina, escuchando tras suyo el sin fin de risas de compañeros como Milo y Aioria.

—Seguro ese comentario de único _rey del mar_ no le hará nada de gracia a Julián—murmuro simpático Aioria hacia el alacrán.

—Ni del viaje en yate gratis que ni enterado estaba, "pobre tiburoncin"—señalo Escorpio hacia Kanon que se quitaba su cabeza de pescado mientras discutía con Saga, ganado la risa de Leo.

— ¡Oh si ya veo Kanon!, que buen anunciante eres sobretodo de... _pez_—expreso Saga cruzado de brazos, burlándose de su hermano.

— ¡Déjame en paz fotocopia barata!—frunció su ceño el gemelo menor, atrayendo la mirada de Marín y Shaina.

—Basta caballeros, esto no es para discutir—aclaro Marín colocándose en medio de ellos—ahora si no los permiten, debemos filmar el comercial de Máscara de Muerte.

Saga le miro intrigado y pregunto— ¿Y de qué es su comercial?

Shaina señalo detrás suyo y llevo la mirada de los tres hacia Cáncer que se colocaba a regañadientes un vestuario como de doctor loco.

En el escenario, Shiryu coloco un fondo del festival de Halloween mientras Seiya y Shun movían un sarcófago hacia el anfiteatro con el nicho relleno de Aioros en traje negro.

—Esto no me gusta,¡ debe hacerlo alguien mas!—puntualizo Aioros con cara de terror mientras era llenado de harina en el rostro para hacerle mas pálido y empujado al interior de la tumba con sus manitas cruzadas.

—Tranquilo arquero, solo durara poquito el anuncio—dijo Shiryu antes de correr tras la cámara. Afrodite se acerco a observar a su amigo y Shaina hizo orden para comenzar a grabar el anuncio. Inspirado, el santo de Cáncer se coloco tras el sarcófago de Aioros y detrás de una plancha de taxonomía.

—"_Hey estúpidos que me ven detrás de su televisor, ¿acaso se han puesto a pensar en su muerte? ,¡pues ya es hora! porque los puedo matar cuando quiera o los pueden atropellar o puede caerles un meteorito justo en su sillón. _—sonrío con cinismo_—Así que después que suceda eso, en funerales El cangrejo feliz haremos que después de que muera, sea mas feliz. Y aunque les va a salir bien caro y que conviene mejor no morirse, se les va a dar para subsanar su pena con unas canapés italianos de rata y escargo y algunas pizzas de carne gratis y no pregunte de donde viene esa carne_...—murmuro pensativo_— No lo piense mas y venga por su paquete feliz, ya que si compra uno, le daremos la guía del Funeral feliz, donde le diremos las diez mejores canciones de rock precisas para animar esos eventos y su rostro enmarcado en cera."_

— ¡Corte!—grito horrorizada la italiana mientras el inspirado santo de Cáncer caminaba con orgullo hacia Piscis.

—Eso fue como un anti anuncio ¿verdad?—puntualizo Afrodite apretándose el corazón de horror.

—Nahh, puro estilo—respondió sonriente el santo de Cáncer mientras se veía detrás suyo a Aioros tirándose al suelo con todo y sarcófago y consecuentemente, Aioria corriendo a él para ayudarlo a salir.

Inmediatamente, los demás santos de bronce se acercaron a modificar la escenografía, ahora de una bañera y una tina llena de espuma. Marín le indico a Leo que le acompañara y comenzó a desnudarlo lentamente para dejarlo únicamente con una toalla con leoncitos bordados. Ambos parecían disfrutarlo y comenzaban a sentir otro tipo de emoción, cuando Seiya se colocó en medio de los dos y jaloneó al felino hacia la escenografía con su...

—¡Ya, ya, ya!

Shaina bufo cansada y le entrego una papeleta, indicándole que se metiera a la bañera mientras la pelirroja se remordía los labios al observar a su amado semidesnudo. Todo estaba listo para comenzar a grabar, cuando la amazona pelirroja, les detuvo y le entrego un patito de hule y sonrisa lujuriosa antes de comenzar. El santo se mojo el cabello y se esparció la espuma por el cabello, levantándolo y haciéndose un peinado extraño muy parecido al de Kiki con su sedosa melena:

—"_¿Usted quiere atraer a las chicas, quiere dominarlas como león furioso y hacerlas su presa?—_Marín lo miraba divertida_—__pues con el shampoo Lion fierce sus problemas están solucionados. Usted con unos cuantos días de uso, tendrá su cabello más rubio y fuerte como el de un león y que no le mientan, Lion Fierce es para hombre y es de hombre ,aunque también lo puede usar con su chica y hacer de esto un pretexto romántico—_alzo sus cejas hacia Marín_— para que usted ya no recurra a pintarse el cabello para ser mas rubio aunque sea muy moreno o asiático, para que ya no lo discrimen en la calle por su raíz negra en el cabello antinatural, déjese de tantos shampoos baratos y use Lion fierce ,solo para hacerlas rugir "._

— ¡Corte!—grito la Cobra mientras Marín aplaudía emocionada_._

Con sonrisa de pasta de dientes, Aioria salió de la bañera entre rechiflas de los broceados ys e dirigió hacia Marín.

— ¿Así que dominar las mujeres y hacerlas su presa, eh?—pregunto Marín al espumoso Aioria.

—No te fijes en eso mi pajarita sagaz, tú sabes quien domina en Leo —sonrió pícaro el de ojos esmeraldas mientras se escabullía con ella afuera del recinto papal_. — ¿Usamos Lion fierce?_

En una esquina del recinto papal, Shaka meditaba su papeleta, tratando de memorizarla y hacer de lo más natural su comercial. Kiki ya le había dado su vestuario, aunque solo era una simple sabana blanca con rosarioy el santo obedientemente ya estaba vestido. La escenografía espumosa de Aioria, fue rápidamente retirada por otra, de ambiente chill out, con un paisaje al fondo muy relajante y tan solo un tapete para el santo.

—Shaka es tu turno—anuncio Hyoga al preocupado santo de ojos azulados. Inminentemente el santo se adentro a escena y se coloco en posición de loto en la alfombra dispuesta para él. El recinto se colmo de silencio mientras algunos curiosos se acercaban a observar. La música de playa comenzó a resonar y el santo espero la indicación de Shaina para comenzar.

—"_Ah si pues bien,—_carraspeo la garganta el santo—_ buenas tardes gente de lejanas tierras que nos ve, soy Shaka... de Virgo y aunque no me conozcan les diré que con Shaka-yogatizate podrás sentirte tranquilo y relajado, llevando hasta ti una experiencia que perderá todos tus sentidos. Y para muestra, presta atención_—los santos detrás de cámaras lo observaban atentos mientras el santo comenzaba a meditar en silencio. Y así pasaron diez, veinte, treinta minutos en meditación y con la sola imagen de Shaka en ella. Al borde del sueño, la cobra le chiflo al caballero de Virgo que abrió sus ojos y este comenzó hablar de nuevo_— y además para que veas que nosotros si nos desprendemos de las cosas materiales, te daremos el Milo-sutra, con lo más nuevo del tantra amoroso. Ven a conocernos y vivir una experiencia de lo mas cercana a dios" _

— ¡Corte!—objeto desorientada la cobra mientras pensaba en solo incluir en el anuncio, solo los primeros treinta segundos de este. Los demás al escuchar el grito de Shaina se despertaron, menos Shun quien ya estaba tiempo atrás trabajando responsablemente en la escenografía del siguiente caballero.

— ¿Quién sigue y dónde demonios se metió Marín?—cuestiono enfadada la italiana mientras le indicaba a Seiya que quitara el anfiteatro de Shaka junto con Ikki.

Animado y tras esperar ansioso, Dohko alzo su mano emocionado y se acerco a la de cabellos verdes pidiéndole sus papeleta. Pronto Shun coloco su escenario muy parecido a un baño blanco y un lavabo. El castaño emocionado se instaló en la escenografía y comenzó a indicarle a Shiryu que le enfocara la cara. Kiki ni si quiera le dio vestuario, porque bastaba con la ropa que llevaba puesta. Inspirado, el santo espero que Shun terminara su trabajo para empezar a explicarse. Amable, Andrómeda le sonrió animándolo y se alejo de la escena ante el sonriente semblante del chino.

—"_Amigos que me miran con atención, hoy les vengo a ofrecer el jabón dermatológico Cinco picos_—sonrió el santo_, _abriendo el lavabo y haciendo espuma con el jabón_— olvídate de esos cinco barros y espinillas que te salen en la cara y que parecen montañas, porque además tiene extracto de té medicinal traído desde las mas altas montañas de la China y no creas que porque es chino es de dudosa calidad—_movió su dedito acusador hacia la cámara y se unto el jabón_—¡no!, así que no lo dudes mas, rejuvenece como unos doscientos años y libra tu cara de barros y espinillas con el activo único del "Misophetamos", exclusivo de nuestro jabón. Ve a tu farmacia más cercana ya y compra el jabón, ya que este mes tiene la promoción de un striptease gratis de un joven que lo usa. —_extrañamente, Dohko se acerco a la cámara y paneó hacia un Shiryu espantado y que le susurra su maestro mientras lo amenazaba_—sonríe Shiryu, sonríe. ¡Cómpralo ya!_

— ¡Corte!—grito Shaina resignada.

En el fondo, Shiryu pensó en cuantos jabones tendría que comprarle a Shunrei para que fuese la ganadora_._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, ¿Qué tal, se están divirtiendo? ,ja ,espero que si porque no saben el suplicio que es tener que pagarles a estos santos, salen caros! Estos días me han salido mas ideas respecto al humor, espero les agrade las nuevas sorpresas aunque sean one shots y no como este que durara unos cuantos capis mas. Les mando miles de besitos y abrazos por su preferencia a todos y cada uno de ustedes y espero verles pronto, gracias pro alentarme y apoyarme en este camino.**_


	3. Chapter 3 A escena los ultimos dorados

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro**_.

_**Capitulo 3: A escena los últimos dorados.**_

—Muy bien maestro, no sabe lo bien que le sienta la juventud en televisión—añadió Hyoga entusiasta.

—Sabia que tanto tiempo en el vapor de Rozan me ayudarían—sonrió entusiasta el santo de Libra y se alejo para cambiarse.

Por su parte, Shiryu comenzó a buscar en su pantalón los últimos centavos que le quedaban y comenzó a hacer cuentas mentales. En conclusión, aun le faltaban dos monedas apenas para completar el precio de un jabón. Chasqueó la lengua y decepcionado se fue a sentar a un rincón.

Intempestivamente, la puerta del recinto resonó trayendo hasta las miradas incrédulas la figura del sexy caballero de Escorpio con un bello traje ajustado de escorpión de ojos giratorios y color arena. Con alegría el santo se posiciono en la escenografía que Shun y Seiya estaban diseñando. En el fondo el santo del Pegaso colocaba una cocina y sala de bello diseño mientras el alacrán se le acercaba a Shaina con cierta mirada picarona.

—Preciosa, mi comercial dice que necesito una nena que me acompañe y como Marín no esta, ¿_tú_ dime que hacemos?—la sonrisa poco a poco se desdibujo cuando la amazona amenazo con atacar, mas suspiro profundamente y asintió con la cabeza, maldiciendo a Marín por no aparecerse aun:

—Esta bien, yo te ayudare pero que sea la _ultima..._—puntualizo con su puño y dedo indice—_vez q_ue sucede y c_uidadito_ con propasarse,_ cuidadito..._

El santo aliviado se resoplo el fleco y le indico a Ikki que la tomara en distintas posiciones para ensayar su mejor sonrisa hacia el público moviendo su colita de escorpión de izquierda a derecha mientras Shaina buscaba un mandil y se lo vestía. Segundos más tarde, la de cabellos verdes avanzo hasta la sala y con cierta jactancia, comenzó a colocar insecticida en la escenografía. Seiya y Shun salieron de escena ante el picante aroma y se posicionaron en la cámara, ahora el castaño daría las instrucciones.

—Tres, dos, uno_...grabando_.

De inmediato Milo comenzó su actuación:

—"_Amigo sexy que nos ves detrás de tu televisión, solo hay una manera de ser completamente sexy y es que no hay nada mas irresistible que ver a una linda chica—_se acerco a Shaina ,tomándole por la cintura_— colocando insecticida en su cocina, sala o comedor. Así que con Insecti-Max usted además de sexy, se deshará de esos molestos bichos que llegan a su casa, porque no todos son tan lindos ,simpáticos y de tan buena platica como yo.—_se señalo el santo haciendo reír varios santos_—Y como no hay nada mas bonito que los alacrancitos, usted no los debe hacer sufrir—_miro a Shaina que comenzaba a arder en su cosmos apuntándole con el insecticida mientras el santo creía que no se atrevería a echarle_—así que solo aplíqueles un poquito de Insecti-max y con este, los alacrancitos se irán a buscar una nueva casita. ¡Cómprelo ya!"—_la amazona aun sostenida de la cintura por Milo,le echo insecticida en los ojos al santo de la octava casa ,quien se cayó al suelo al sentir el ardor del insecticida, dejándola sola en escena.—¡_Si funciona!—_se despidió Shaina antes de que Seiya pronunciara:

— ¡Corte!

El santo de la octava casa salió disparado a la salida del recinto, aullando de dolor mientras ingresaban a él Aioria y Marin, ambos limpiándose los restos de jabón y con la ropa invertida.

—Si hubiera sabido de este insecticida antes, no hubiera tenido que soportar a Milo tantas noches con sus dilemas sobre las chicas—bromeo Camus hacia Shura, tomando una toalla mojada y saliendo a buscar a su amigo en su auxilio.

Shaina al ver a Marin, corrió hacia ella y le gritó con ademanes exagerados— ¡¿Dónde se supone que estabas?, te necesitaba para que me ayudaras a tolerar a tanto estúpido!—la amazona italiana la inspecciono con los ojos, colocando sus manos en la cintura—¿Y porque se supone traes puesta la toalla de leoncitos de Aioria y él tu ropa de entrenamiento?

La pelirroja nerviosa se froto la nuca, dándose cuenta junto con el rubio de su error y le contesto— ¡Ay Shaina!, estaba, estaba... tomándome un respiro, ¡eso es!—chasqueo los dedos y le indico al santo que fuera al vestidor a cambiarse—pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudare de ahora en adelante... ¡cuando me cambie!

La amazona del águila corrió hacia el vestidor para alcanzar a Leo mientras la amazona italiana bufaba molesta y con furia se arrancaba el mandil.

Detrás de ella, el temeroso santo de Sagitario le tocó con un dedo el hombro para llamar su atención y al girarse, inmediatamente le entrego su contrato de comercial. La dama le miro intranquila y le arrebato la papeleta:

—"_Cereal Maxi-flechitas"_—leyó la amazona con detenimiento y le indico al bello arquero que se colocara en escena mientras contaba mentalmente hasta el diez para calmarse. Hyoga e Ikki comenzaron a colocar un comedor y un fondo donde un sol mal dibujado con lentes oscuros y montañas hechas de gises sonreían tras una ventana. Por su parte, Seiya y Shun terapiaban a Shiryu y le completaban con sus carteras agujeradas las monedas para su jabón. Animado, el dragón se alzó del suelo y se coloco tras la filmadora como el gran camarógrafo que era. Kanon y Saga se posicionaron alrededor del comedor aun discutiendo del gran anuncio del Dragón del mar y esperaron a que Kiki terminara de disfrazar de cazador al bello arquero.

Preparados y con Aioros ya disfrazado, éste se posiciono tras de los gemelos y les dio unos platos con leche, listos para servirles cereal cuando la cobra le indicara. Fue entonces que inicio:

—"_Amiguitos que nos ven, ¿se les antoja un delicioso desayuno rico y en familia?—_Saga y Kanon se miraban rencorosos y se metían cucharas enormes de cereal que Aioros les sirvió, de lado a lado— _pues con cereal Maxi-flechitas díganle hola a la diversión y adiós al aburrimiento en las mañanas familiares, porque sus deliciosas flechitas de fibra y chocolate te dejaran con un flechazo al colón...digo corazón—_rió nervioso hacia Saga y Kanon que le miraron sospechosamente y con sus cachetes rellenos de cereal —_ Corre a tu tiendita mas cercana y búscalo en sus presentaciones de Maxi- paquete, ideal para la economía o hasta en Maxi-barritas_—sonrió el arquero—_indispensables para ti."_

— ¡Corte!—indico Shaina hacia los caballeros y de inmediato el santo de Sagitario se acerco a Shura para proteger su integridad. Los geminianos al ver que se había terminado el anuncio, se intentaron levantar de su asiento, mas un quejido de sus estómagos les hizo departir:

—Oye Kanon, me siento extraño—el peliazul se tomo el vientre— creo que debo ir al sanitario.

El exmarino le devolvió la mirada—Creo que yo iré primero Saga, me cayó bien pesado ese cereal.

Como si se les fuera la vida en ello, ambos santos se lanzaron al baño mientras los demás les miraban extrañados. Hyoga curioso, alzo una de las cajas de cereal y pronunció:

— ¡Por Athena!—puntualizo Hyoga golpeándose la frente— se me olvido decirles a Saga y Kanon que el cereal tiene exceso de fibra y que es mas efectivo que un laxante.

Solidario, fue en busca de papel de baño y fue a perseguirlos al sanitario.

Marín salió del vestidor ya con su ropa de entrenamiento seguida de Aioria y se aproximo hacia la furiosa Shaina, que sin decirle mas, salió del recinto al verla buscando aire mientras ella se quedaba de encargada. La amazona se allego a Shura y le pregunto sobre su comercial, mientras el santo le entregaba su contrato.

—Gracias a Athena, me toco contigo Marín—objeto el santo al ver la sombra de Shaina salir, mientras Aioros y Aioria curioseaba en el contrato a lado de la pelirroja.

—"_Cortadora de frutas y ensaladas Faster"—_leyó Aioros y le miro expectante a la pelirroja. La amazona de fuego se aproximo hacia su alumno Seiya y le indico que colocara una escenografía de cocina. Ikki y Shun entonces instalaron infinidad de frutas y un recipiente lleno de ensalada verde. El santo vistió un mandil y se posiciono detrás de la cocina, mientras Shiryu le enfocaba en la cámara.

Marin se posiciono tras la cámara y dio la indicación de comenzar:

—"¿_Acaso usted es amante de las ensaladas con un buen vino español y una muy buena pierna ibérica?_—el santo dejo ver su pierna tras el mandil y la escondió enseguida_— pues con Faster cortadora, podrá hacer las ensaladas mas ricas y rápidas en tan solo ¡un minuto!. No pierda detalle...—_el santo tomó una de las frutas de escena y la rebano, sin percatarse que ya empezaba a cortarse el dedo, hasta que la sangre comenzó a manchar la ensalada. Asustado, el santo se escondió la mano y comenzó a apretarse la herida con el mandil._ —Usted solo tiene que introducir los frutos y la Faster cortadora con sus cuchillas españolas inoxidables y con la alta tecnología de Excalibur, solita le cortara todo y cuando digo todo es...—_pensó en su dedo adolorido_—¡todo! y le hará quedar bien en todas sus reuniones .No lo piense mas y llame ya a los teléfonos en pantalla"_

— ¡Corte!—menciono Marín, mientras Capricornio salía de escena soplándose su dedo en busca de un botiquín acompañado de Aioros.

Enseguida, la amazona pelirroja busco con la mirada a Camus para continuar, mas no lo vio por ningún lado. La amazona pregunto por él y dos voces departiendo le respondieron. Camus venia guiando a su amigo Escorpio que tenia una toalla húmeda en sus ojos hacia el interior del recinto. Para su suerte, su alumno Hyoga había encontrado su contrato y se lo dio a Marín para que procediera.

El águila le agradeció al rubio y le indico a Seiya que colocara el anfiteatro de un sanitario totalmente blanco. El santo de los hielos dejo en un rincón a su amigo quejique y se posiciono con elegancia en donde lo habían hecho sus demás compañeros.

—_No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto...—_murmuro el santo, tomándose la frente mientras Seiya y los demás afinaban los últimos detalles para su escena en el baño. Emocionado, Hyoga pidió la cámara para enfocar con "profesionalismo" a su maestro. La amazona le dio las últimas indicaciones en una papeleta y les pidió a todos que salieran de escena, era hora de actuar.

—"_Publico diestro, les saluda Camus, para que usted, si usted—_señalo hacia la cámara sin gesticular demasiado_— luzca la sonrisa mas blanca. Con la nueva pasta dental Sonrisa de Iceberg, tendrás una experiencia de frescura con sus micro-hielos esparcidos en su textura. No lo dude y cómprala ya"._

Milo se quito la toalla de sus ojos y al ver tan parco a su amigo y dirigiéndole una sutil, pero _muy_ _sutil._.. sonrisa a la cámara, le susurro:

—_Sonríe un poco mas Cam...—_el santo de los hielos intentaba hacerlo, mas sus frías facciones y orgullo no lo consentían, hasta que el alacrán le volvió a decir_— ¡Dije un poco mas, como cuando viste La era de Hielo!—_con mucho esfuerzo, el francés separó sus labios y dejo ver los lindos hoyuelos que se formaban el a comisura de su boca, dándole una pose hasta cierto punto... _tierna._

Enseguida Marín dio la indicación:

— ¡Corte!

Y el santo se sonrojo de inmediato al ver las miradas sorprendidas de los demás ante su sonrisa tierna. Sin dudarlo, el francés salió del recinto tratando de recuperar la dignidad que había dejado atrás.

Marín decidió continuar con el entonces, último comercial, mas le sorprendió ver a Afrodite ya a sus espaldas dándole los últimos toques a su cabello. Dite se aproximo hacia la pelirroja y le mostro su contrato:

—"_Fijador Belle con extracto de rosas y mango"_

Esta vez los bronceados decidieron dejar la escenografía de Camus, sin modificar nada mas que la música de fondo que Kiki pondría y un ventilador de veinte kilos para el sedoso movimiento de cabello del santo. Shiryu se posiciono de nuevo en la cámara y espero atento a las indicaciones de la pelirroja para grabar mientras el lemuriano menor buscaba entre los discos la mejor canción para el anuncio. Por su parte, Máscara de Muerte se aproximo para burlarse de su amigo, según él con "cabello de niña" con su sonrisa cínica. Listos para empezar, una simpática canción comenzó a resonar en el recinto, extrañando a los pocos presentes.

— ¿Por qué carajos Kiki puso The Bee gees?—pregunto Mascara de Muerte al escuchar en todo el recinto Stay Alive.

—Yo digo que porque están a su tono, ya sabes, la otra noche en el karaoke fue el rey de la canción, hasta ya le decían suegro a Mu.—respondió Seiya mientras bostezaba tras cámaras.

El santo de la duodécima casa no le presto importancia y comenzó su actuación:

—"Amigos, _¿quieren lucir un lindo caballero...digo cabellera en todo momento?—_el santo comenzó a mover de lado a lado a su cabello mientras el ventilador era prendido, alborotándoselo_— Pues con el nuevo fijador con extracto de rosa sueca y mango... como yo—_el santo agito la botella de producto y comenzó a bailar sensualmente hacia la cámara_— podrás sentir como queda manejable y brillante y no solo eso, además de hacerte el mas bello, te permite reconstruirlo de la raíz a la punta. Que no te digan mas pelos de elote en las fiestas, que no digan que te exploto el boiler, que no te digan—_el santo modifico su voz a tono vulgar_— ahí viene el pelos... ¡No!, Olvídalo y ve a comprar ya tu fijador Belle. "_

— ¡Corte, por fin!—grito emocionada Marín aventando al aire los contratos y saliendo del recinto trastornada. Los pocos santos dorados que quedaban en el interior del recinto, con los ánimos caídos salieron a sus respectivos Templos en busca de un poco de paz.

Aun con los Bee gees de fondo, solo los cinco santos de bronce y Kiki se quedaron en el interior del recinto mirándose los unos a los otros. Seiya comenzó a bailar intentando animar a sus demás compañeros. Shiryu y Hyoga le devolvían la sonrisa ante sus divertidos ademanes mientras el responsable Shun comenzaba a levantar el desorden del interior. Entre el caos, Andrómeda alzo cinco papeletas escondidas y las levanto, llamando sus compañeros para que se acercaran a curiosear con él.

Seiya le arrebato las papeletas al santo y comenzó a leer:

—Come, comer...comercial de, de...

—Trae acá imbécil...—espetó enfadado Ikki y leyó: —"Comercial de pollos asados Rosti-ave."

— ¿Te imaginas Ikki...?, —rio con sorna el santo castaño— tu comercial perfecto,andale di _...¡pio, pio!._

El Pegaso no pudo evitar la risa, imaginándose a Ikki vestido en traje de pollo azulado, aleteado y moviendo su colita de lado a lado, claro con su cara enojada, cosa que le trajo un golpe en su cabeza enérgico por parte del insinuado haciéndolo callar.

—Temo que no hemos acabado con los comerciales y según explico Saory, la paga no era valida si no estaban realizados todos. —puntualizo Shiryu preocupado.

—No creo que los santos dorados quieran participar de nuevo en los comerciales—dijo Hyoga con inseguridad— Nos mataran si se enteran de esto y sinceramente estoy harto de Exclamaciones de Athena.

— Entonces que... ¿los protagonizamos nosotros?—pregunto Andrómeda expectante, mientras los demás bajaban y subían los hombros con indiferencia, repartiendo miradas cómplices.

Entre el silencio, el pequeño Kiki se apareció preguntándoles:

— ¿Sucede algo?

Las miradas maliciosas de los cinco santos se centraron en el pequeño.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Se querían deshacer de mi, lindos lectorcitos? guajaja... pues aun faltan dos capis más. Espero que los bronceados no hagan locuras ahora y no le hagan nada a Kiki, respecto a los demás goldies, como ven, puro buen producto que pueden adquirir en el botón de review, el costo de envio es gratis y si escriben con tarjeta de crédito, personalmente los santos se los llevan hasta su casa, así que anímense a los pedidos. Promoción no valida para demostraciones personales de Lion fierce con los santos.**_

_**Les agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios y palabras, mi fin es además de robarles un par de sonrisas y mostrarles a cuestionarse todo y como dice Shura ¡todo! lo que consumimos.**_

_**Un besito y saludos(Liz,nice,angasoo,princess ice aries,Tepucihuatl,Inatziggy,Eros 13,minako,hikaru,chezshireoz,itachis girlfriend y ya)**_


	4. Chapter 4 A escena los bronceados

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen mi si a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 4: Los bronceados a escena.**_

Y ahí estaba, el buen Kiki disfrazado de pollo chiquito. El pobre no se había podido negar ante el lavado de cerebro de cinco caballeros para participar con Ikki en el comercial de los pollos. Y aunque el fénix al principio se había negado excusando las mil y unas razones por las que no pasaría esa humillación y hasta había estado a punto de usar su técnica contra sus compañeros, la mirada suplicante de su hermano le hizo acceder. Y entonces todos comprendieron que no había motivo más fuerte para rendir a alguien, que la mirada del santo de las cadenas. Como la vez que Shun le pidió al tímido Shiryu que le comprara una rosa a Shunrei, o la vez que Hyoga se habia quedado a dormir a su casa ...pero no piensen mal, se lo pidió ya que la lluvia arrasaba fuerte esa noche y le presto su sofá para descansar.

Con la canción de "Pajaritos a volar", Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga se colocaron detrás de las cámaras mientras Ikki se adaptaba su incomodo traje de pollo de la entrepierna, pues al ser cocido por Seiya, tenia una pata mas grande que otra y eso no _era muy cómodo. _Kiki se coloco feliz a lado del fénix en la escenografía, portando su bello traje de pollito y dejando que su mechoncito naranja saliera travieso de él. Y fue entonces que todo comenzó:

—"_Rosti-amigos, no hay nada mas delicioso que un pollo con receta de Rosti ave, donde nuestros mas grandes proveedores lleva hasta usted el pollo mas fresco.—_Ikki aleteaba fastidiado y ojos cansados mientras leía el comercial_— En Rosti-ave lo más importante es usted, que goce de una rica y sabrosa experiencia con nuestros paquetes .Por ejemplo, pollo feliz con ensalada, que en su compra, participa por una botella como esta—_señalo el santo hacia una mesilla donde estaba una botella de whisky y un pollo asado con ojos desorbitados mientras le daba un trago a la botella. Kiki lo vio tan entretenido que continuo el anuncio al ver la manera de beber del santo_— ó la Cajita de chic-pollo, que trae un pollo de plastilina adentro y con chistes al reverso de la caja como:¿Qué hace un pollito afuera de una rosticería?—_los bronceados preguntan qué_—Esperando a que su mamá baje de la rueda de la fortuna."_

— _¡Que chiste tan cruel,Kiki!—_exclamo Hyoga con ojos de terror tras la cámara_._

El lemuriano se rasco al cabeza y continuo_—"Y no lo dude, el pollo mas sabroso solo... po-yo"._

— ¡Corte!—señalo el Pegaso. Tras respirar intranquilo y golpearse la frente, Seiya le comento a Hyoga:

—Eres imposible, cualquier cosa te recuerda a tu mamá.

—A pues que nada ni nadie te recuerde a la _tuya _es malo—el siberiano se dio cuenta del sentido de sus palabras y añadió—Ya... me calló.

—Anda vas tú. —añadió Seiya todo serio—Te toca"_Painty, herramienta atomizadora para pintar."_

El santo se respingo y animado, le indico al revoltoso pollito Kiki que le pasara su disfraz de pintor. Era hora de actuar.

Ikki se escondió la botella y se fue a una esquina a disfrutarla mientras Shun y Shiryu colocaban paredes de unicel en la escenografía. Cuando el siberiano se coloco el overol y la gorra, busco su papeleta, tomo el atomizador con pintura y se dirigió a la cámara que manipulaba Seiya.

—"_Hola amigos que nos ven en sus hogares, yo me llamo Hyoga y les vengo a anunciar Painty que es un aparato muy cómodo con el podrán pintar cualquier pared de su casa, así de fácil. —_el santo prendió el aparato aun con Shun y Shiryu en la escena, mas el primero corrió a tiempo antes de que el chorro de pintura le atacara_ —Con Painty puedes pintar lo que quieras, como pintar casas, paredes, muebles y los rincones mas recónditos ,así como bloques de hielo. ¿Se imaginan los polos derritiéndose a colores con el cambio climático? ¡Es fabuloso!—_miro a la herramienta como si fuera un vestigio sagrado_—, creo que yo comprare uno y pintare el barco de mi madre ¡si!. Y así ya no hay que llorar por la pintura derramada, como una vez le dije a Hagen aunque en aquella ocasión era leche"—_gritaba animado Hyoga_._

El rubio puso a accionar su aparato esparciendo pintura por toda la escenografía y cámaras mientras manchaba a sus compañeros.

— ¡Hyoga me estas echando pintura en los ojos!

Hyoga estaba tan extasiado que ni cuenta se dio que le estaba apuntando con el chorro de pintura verde en la cara de Shiryu, quien agitaba sus brazos para que parara.

— ¡Corte, corte!—decía el Pegaso, llamando la atención del rubio mientras este apagaba su aparato y veía lo que había provocado. El santo del dragón con sus cabellos chorreantes de pintura y rostro, comenzó a quitarse de los ojos los restos.

—Oh...Lo siento—añadió arrepentido el rubio.

—Toma este trapo feo para limpiarte, Shiryu_—_amablemente Kiki le daba una ropa aun disfrutando su traje de pollito.

—Kiki pásame mi chamarra, se la voy a prestar a Shiryu para que se cambie su camisa manchada. —objeto Seiya tratando de ayudar a su amigo dragón— Esta puesta sobre la silla del rincón.

El pequeño pollito se tenso y se paso su alita por la nuca, sonriendo nervioso. Shiryu se limpio la cara con el trapo mientras el castaño veía poco a poco una similitud entre el trapo y su chamarra. Casi al borde del infarto y llevándose sus manos a la cabeza, el Pegaso grito:

—_¡Kiki, mi chamarra y además le dijiste trapo feo!, la usaste para que Shiryu se limpiara._

En un movimiento, el pequeño pollito se escondió tras el dragón para que el japonés no le hiciera nada.

—Perdónalo Sei, no sabia Kiki—se excuso el dragón, haciendo que el Pegaso respirara del uno al diez para calmarse. Mejor continuemos, iré al baño a lavarme y luego vuelvo para hacer mi comercial.

Santo y pollito se miraron fijamente y tras suspirar resignado, el Pegaso continúo:

—Veamos necesitamos una escenografía bien mala, como el cuarto de Mascara de Muerte y a Shiryu sin camiseta.

_¿Acaso era eso posible?...nehhh. _Shun ágilmente se movilizaba a cambiar la escenografía, ayudado por Hyoga. Shiryu salió del baño tras ducharse, con un nuevo ropaje y se posiciono en la escenografía:

—Kiki, pasame mi vestuario—expreso el dragón más el pequeño le refutó contrariado.

—Es que dice Seiya que tu comercial va sin camisa, nada más.

—Ah, entonces no hay problema—exclamo el santo y apretó sus músculos que como Hulk se rompieron al instante—Ya.

Los demás santos tras terminar su escenografía, salieron de escena y le dieron su papeleta al chino, esperando a que iniciara.

—"_Hola amigos, ¿acaso se han cansado de tu mismo aspecto?, pues con Body-tatoo, olvídate de comprar la ropa y tatúate todo el cuerpo. Si, Body-tatto son calcomanías que te puedes poner en cualquier parte del cuerpo y que te harán lucir más irreverente. Puedes tatuarte temporalmente un dragón si eres intrépido o un tigre si eres rockstar_— ¿Qué diría su maestro al ver el comercial?, se pregunto_— Y también tenemos presentación para el cabello. Olvídate de pintártelo ya que con Body-tatoo en shampoo, su hena egipcia, traída desde Egipto, se fijara en tu cabellera y ni que decir de Body-tatto para la ropa, solo coloca la calcomanía y le colocas la plancha y ya esta. No lo dudes y márcate el nombre de quien amas, solo con Body Tatoo."_

El chino busco entre las calcomanías, las letras de S-h-u-n-r-e-y y se las puso en la piel, frente a las cámaras, iluminado su sonrisa.

—¡Corte!—grito animado el santo del Pegaso y aplaudió a su amigo—Bien hecho amigo, bien.

—Bueno...—anuncio sonrojado y tímido Shun—es mi turno.

Animados, Seiya, Hyoga fueron por la escenografía del pequeño santo mientras Ikki se intentaba poner de pie ante la botella que se había bebido, abrazado al pollo de ojos desorbitas de su comercial. Shiryu por su parte, se colocó tras la cámara y comenzó a abrir y cerrar la toma.

Minutos más tarde, una escenografía intelectual, donde un librero enorme y un sofá reclinable hacían su aparición, el santo de las cadenas se recostó y tomo un libro entre sus manos junto con unos lentes. Shiryu hizo una señal para comenzar mientras Ikki, tambaleante y aferrado a una cámara, le aplaudía enérgico.

—Tu pu, pu, puedes Shuni, eres mi orgullo—añadía Ikki y les susurraba quedito a sus demás compañeros—yo le enseñe, es mi creación.

—"_Hola a todas los amables televidentes de sus casas. Mi nombre es Shun y vengo a presentarles este libro que se llama"Las mejores frases que les gustan a los chicos".—_sonreía tiernamente al cámara_— Amigas, olvídense de eso que dicen que las mujeres muy estilizadas nos gustan a los hombres como yo, ya que después de leer este libro, podrán conquistar a quien quiera. Miren escuchen una de las frases del libro:—_puntualizo el santo comenzando a leer el interior del libro y colocándose los lentes_— "Caminado en la calle, un pecado cometí ,en lugar de pensar en dios ,me puse a pensare en ti"—_rió sonrojándose_— ó este otro para las peleas románticas que dice:" entre el cielo, el mar y la ciudad, que quedo con tu terquedad" o si ustedes amigas son arriesgadas, nos encantaría que nos dijeran—el _santo cambio su tono de voz a uno pueril_— "con esas tortas y un refresco, eso y mas merezco, ó, tu mama fue panadera porque para hacer un bizcocho como tu, no cualquiera"—_el santo se quedo en sus pensamientos un segundo y volvió a la cámara_—por cierto, un saludo a June ,hasta ahora entendí cuando me dijo eso.—_todos se sorprendieron ante la confesión, sobretodo Ikki que casi desorbita sus ojos ,¿acaso June había pervertido a Shun? —_Así que no lo duden chicas y si desean conquistar a alguien como yo, compren este libro ya"._

— ¡Corte!—agrego Seiya sonriente ante la buena actuación de su amigo mientras Ikki se desplomaba para sorpresa de todos.

— ¡Ikki!—grito Shun espantado y fue a atender a su hermano, tirado al suelo mientras Seiya movía con su pie al santo casi muerto.

—Tranquilo Shun, solo esta ahogado de borracho, pero ya se le pasara.

Entonces una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su rostro—Oye lo podemos usar para mi comercial de canciones de cuna.

Arrastrando y con la mirada no muy certera de Shun, Seiya llevo hasta el sillón de la escenografía a Ikki y lo dejo descansar. Shiryu y Hyoga le pusieron una manta y se posicionaron tras las cámaras mientras el castaño hacia su comercial.

—"_Amigos videntes y televidentes que nos ven, no hay nada mas bonito que dormirse con una canción de cuna—_señalo a Ikki y le acaricio dócilmente los cabellos para después darle un beso en la frente_— y como nosotros pensamos en usted y sus hijos y en esas noches de insomnio, le presentamos este audio llamado "La canción de cuna, éxitos y otros cuentos"—_el santo presento un disco a las pantalla_s—Escuchen esta que seguro estaba compuesta por Máscara de muerte y comprueben—el santo afino su voz y comenzó a cantar mientras Kiki le ponía música— "duérmete mi niño, duérmete ya que si no te duermes, te saco las tripas, te corto la cabeza y viene Arles y te comerá" o esta de "Quisiera, quisiera ser tan guapo como los caballeros del Zodiaco, conocida como la cumbia mas guapachosa" que le venimos a ofrecer .Y como queremos garantizarle su descanso, si no le funciona, le regalamos el audio de Shion y sus doscientas una noches grabado por Mu y proporcionado por Kiki.—el pelirrojo trago saliva— No lo dude y vaya a su tienda de discos mas cercana."_

— ¡Corte!—grito una voz femenina detrás del santo y el cuarteto giro su vista..

—¡Seiya, mi cuchurumin de coco y pasitas de chocolate, no tienes porque hacer este tipo de comerciales!_—_grito Saory saliendo de su recámara con un molesto Shion_._

—¡Kiki!—grito el Patriarca detrás de la diosa—¿Qué es eso de que mis relatos causan sueño?

— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunto el santo del Pegaso mientras la deidad se allegaba a sus brazos.

—Es que dije una _pequeña mentirita_ para divertirme un poquito, pero nomas un poquito y les dije lo de los comerciales a ustedes. —la diosa jugueteo con su cabello— La verdad es que...no hay cinta en las cámaras.

El silencio y las caras de desconcierto se hicieron presentes. La iban a asesinar.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos ya cada vez falta menos, un capi mas y se termina esta crisis, espero les haya gustado.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Corte final

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo final:¡Corte final!**_

— ¡Saory, ¿como pudiste?—gritaron al unísono los presentes en aquella habitación sintiendo como su corazón casi colapsaba de la impresión. Todos, bueno casi todos a excepción de Kiki que seguía bailando con su trajecito de pollo feliz.

Y mientras el silencio reinaba en aquel recinto, en la puerta comenzaban a llegar Marín y Shaina con un sequito de caballeros dorados tras.

—_Maldición, ahí vienen los demás_—murmuro la diosa y se escondió en la espalda del lemuriano mayor.

—Gran maestro... —hablo Mu con su siempre semblante serio en representación del grupo que les acompañaba—venimos a ver si ya mandaron los comerciales a la televisora y también queremos saber cuando saldrán en ella para no salir por esas fechas a Rodorio y no nos reconozcan—agrego sonrojándose el lemuriano—Es que la vergüenza ya es mucha, no me imagino en la calle como _Madame Mumu._

El lemuriano mayor sonrió nervioso y trato de quitarse a la diosa que le jaloneaba de la túnica.

—Caballeros—hablo suave el santo mientras los dorados veían la cara de colapso de los bronceados—es que... _los comerciales no saldrán al aire_. En si, _nunca existieron tales._

—Explíquese, gran maestro—cuestiono Shaka mientras las murmuraciones iban y venían y poco a poco las caras de molestia se dibujaban.

El lemuriano carraspeo su garganta y empujo a la diosa hacia el frente:

—La verdad caballeros, es que... no hay tal crisis—respondió la diosa nerviosa mientras su mirada iba y venia entre todos— pero es que ustedes se estaban emocionando con los lujos como el camión de galletas que compro Alde ó los treinta borregos que compro Mu para que no fueran sacrificados en barbacoa y pues hay que tener limites en todo, o ¿no?—aclaro arrogante— Además, Shion me envió un informe sobre sus actividades y pues necesitaban mas_... acción._

El salón repleto comenzó a bufar molesto y se escucharon maldiciones por todos lados.

—A ver, a ver no se me pongan histéricos—ordeno la diosa determinada— o... ¿preferían que los hiciera participar en el Torneo galáctico?

Al escuchar esto, las rechiflas no se hicieron esperar incluso pedazos de vestuario comenzaron a volar hacia la diosa.

—Si ya me imagino, en plena batalla del Torneo Galáctico con sus cifras bien deslumbrantes de porrazos entre nosotros de 695 voltios en sus pantallitas de videojuegos—explico Afrodite divertido— ¿Quién demonios le interesaban esos datos cuando estaban despedazándose los unos a los otros y ni siquiera teníamos idea de que era eso?

— ¿Pues que nunca llevaron Álgebra para que sepan que es un voltio?—preguntó Seiya con un aire de sabelotodo.

—Seiya...—agrego dulcemente Marín, acercándose a él.

— ¡Cállate!—lo tomo de la oreja la pelirroja, alzandolo— para empezar, si hubiera sabido que te iba a entrenar para ese ridículo, jamás lo hubiera hecho y en segundo, los voltios no son de Álgebra si no de Física, tonto.

—Tranquila _leoncita Fierce_—dijo cariñoso Aioria atrayendo su atención—no te enojes, ya sabíamos que Seiya nos había salido _defectuoso,_ no hay porque hacerlo obvio.

—Que los de bronce hallan hecho su ridículo, no significa que nosotros también—aseguro convincente Máscara de Muerte con las aseveraciones de apoyo de sus demás compañeros. —Tenemos nuestro prestigio

—Y mira que tiene razón, maestro—hablo el dragón hacia el sorprendido Dohko— nos mandaron a participar por la armadura de oro y a desmoronarnos entre nosotros. _Todo mundo se entero del "secretito de mi dragón" y hasta se me paro cuando llego Shunrei..._

Todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral— _el corazón, se me paro el corazón._

—Y a mi me recordaron a mi mamá—agrego Hyoga triste mientras Camus se acercaba para palmearle la espalda en su desconsuelo.

—Y que Shun ni se queje que bien que le gustaba su popularidad con las chicas—objeto Seiya con alegría mientras el mencionado se sonrojaba ante la afirmación.

—Yo le enseñe, es mi orgullo—grito Ikki llamando al atención de los demás, que lo miraron intrigados sobre un sillón y en un estado...digamos "alegre".

—Perdonen, se le paso el Rosti pollo feliz—se disculpo Shun intentado moverlo del sillón.

—Pues...pues, pues—replico desesperada la diosa— entonces si siguen protestando, los voy a mandar a otra guerra santa, ¡si, eso es! , total ya tenia negociado mi nuevo secuestro con Apolo y haremos una nueva saga que venda más, donde todos ustedes tengan que salir sin ropa porque como es el dios del Sol, todo se les quemara, menos las armaduras.

— ¿Otra saga?—pregunto Seiya con una cara de horror.

— ¡No, otra ya no!—exclamo al borde de la desesperación Saga— siempre es lo mismo, Seiya preguntando las mismas estupideces de siempre y echándose su platica de veinte minutos con cada loco enemigo, Shiryu y Hyoga tratando de parecer mas inteligentes que el primero, Shun pensando en su hermano y de Ikki bueno...eso ya sabemos que .

—Y de nosotros los dorados, bueno, siempre somos los sucios traidores, aunque nos bañemos diario —objeto Kanon con desánimo— en el mejor de los casos,ó narramos lo que hacen los bronceados o estamos muertos.

—¡Y yo no quiero volver a morir, apenas tengo 365 días con 45 horas,20 minutos y 33 segundos vivo ,no quiero morir otra vez!—grito Aioros con premura.

—Esta bien, esta bien, después de todo ya me divertí un rato, asi que con esto ya pagaron sus _cuentotas estrafalarias_—añadió altanera la diosa y se dispuso a abandonar el recinto.

— ¿Cómo que esta bien?, esto no esta bien—aludió indignado Milo. —Usted se ha burlado de nosotros durante todas las sagas. ¡Esto es indigno, la voy a denunciar en la Asociación de santos y divinidades maltratados!

—No mejor aun, hay que divertirnos con ella un rato como ella lo hizo con nosotros—sugirió Aldebarán subiéndose a una silla y levantando su mano en forma de protesta. — ¡Si!

Una avalancha de santos se fue encima de la diosa, quien nada pudo hacer ante todos los que la sujetaron de manos y brazos y "la amarraron como puerco" en un muro, con manzana en la boca para que no hablara mientras cada uno de los santos preparaba una nueva escenografía.

Shaina y Marín se acercaron a la diosa y le entregaron una papeleta mientras Shiryu ayudaba a su maestro con las luces de escena, Hyoga era consolado por Camus, a Shun se le resbala Ikki con todo y sillón por las escalinatas hacia Piscis y corría a recogerlo mientras los demás dorados colocaban una escenografía de bosque feliz.

Seiya por su parte discutía con Milo y Shura sobre el vestuario de bruja que debía llevar.

—No Milo,a Saory no le entra un zapato del numero tres ,tiene que ser mas grande—aseguraba el Pegaso mientras la diosa gruñía enojada con la manzana en la boca—Busca unos zapatos de este tamaño, así del tamaño de la palma de mi mano.

—Seiya—pregunto Shura impresionado— ¿cómo sabes que Athena tiene ese tamaño de pie?

—No preguntes, —murmuro con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y mirada picarona—_tengo mis métodos._

El escorpión continúo y corrió hacia su nueva tarea de encontrar zapatos. Y cuando encontró los zapatos correctos, regreso hacia los dos hombres que custodiaban a la diosa. Pronto, la diosa ya estaba lista con su sombrero y escenografía cuando Dohko se aproximo y le dijo:

—La vamos a liberar con la condición de que al quitarle la manzana no dirá ninguna palabra "_no"_ digna de una diosa y que haga el comercial de _"La brujita quinceañera y sus vestidos de novia". _Y si no quiere, la dejaremos ahíamarrada hasta que alguien venga por usted. —el castaño objeto— Y Seiya no cuenta, sinceramente Shaina y Miho le ofrecerán consuelo si muere. ¿Hará o no los comerciales?

La diosa al principio movió la cabeza en señal negativa pero al ver partir unos pasos a Dohko, la diosa comenzó a asentir con la cabeza. Los santos la acercaron hacia la escenografía y la colocaron en ella aun con la manzana en la boca. Todos los demás santos despejaron la decoración y se colocaron tras cámaras.

—Afrodite, quítale la manzana a Saory para que pueda hablar—indico Mu hacia su compañero.

— ¿Y que dijiste?, a este le da la rabia ¿no?, no, no quiero que me muerda.

—Tranquilo, es inofensiva—replico simpático Máscara de muerte y seguido Dohko le ordeno a él, quitándole la sonrisa:

—Cáncer, quítale los amarres.

Afrodite se allego a ella con miedo y le quito la manzana mientras su amigo fastidiado le quitaba los amarres a la diosa. Los dos santos despejaron la escenografía y se juntaron con sus demás compañeros tras las cámaras. La diosa con indignación, alzo su ceja y se mantuvo quieta durante unos segundos.

—Vamos cariño, que ya esta grabando, solo lee lo que dice en la papeleta—ordenaba Seiya desde las cámaras con la mirada de los demás caballeros sobre la joven.

—"_Hola televidentes, mi nombre es Saory Kido y vengo a promocionarles...—_la pelila calló unos segundos y suspiro, para después cambiar su semblante a uno psicótico mientras comenzaba a subir por un mueble y dirigirse hacia la cámara_—¡la verdad es que no les vengo a promocionar nada, solo quiero que me salven que mis caballeros, los muy malditos y malagradecidos me tiene secuestrad...!"_

— ¡Cuidado con las luces!—grito Shiryu mientras una lámpara de 30 kilos caía sobre la diosa y la hacia caer en el suelo inconsciente.

— ¡Demonios!, les dije cuidado con las luces.

— ¡Corte!—corearon al final, todos.

_**Fin...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos gracias de verdad gracias por su preferencia, por esa confianza para estar aquí y gastar un poquito de sus vidas a mi lado. Nos vemos en la próxima aventura y miles de besitos por sus palabras, les quiero y se que sin ustedes esto no seria igual!Por cierto gracias por sus fav y a linn apple por tan bellas palabras!**_


	6. Chapter 6 La pesadilla de Milo

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Fragmentos en cursiva: pesadilla.**_

_**Capitulo epilogo y pilón: La pesadilla de Milo.**_

Y ahí estaba el caballero con el cual todo comenzó, recostado como ostra al sol en la escalinata de su octavo Templo y relajándose ante la mala noche que había tenido, pues a buena hora su colchón decidió expulsar sus resortes y eso le había provocado severos entumecimientos y contracturas en la espalda, obligándolo a terminar en su sofá hasta que la próxima quincena estuviera de vuelta y poder costear uno nuevo.

Lentamente y con el calor delicioso pintando su piel, sus ojos fueron cerrándose en la escalinata del octavo Templo, llevándolo al mundo de los sueños.

_Su despertador sonó con su singular"A trabajar bichín" y Milo lo golpeo mientras se atosigaba perezoso con su almohada el rostro, tirando en el movimiento un disfraz de alacrán del mueble donde estaba el despertador y un insecticida también, que con su ruido desparramándose, lo hizo despertarse por completo._

_Espantado, se alzo de su cama y al percatarse que era el insecticida quien provocaba tal ruido, lo levanto con pereza .Pero Milo eran de los que si se levantan, ya no pueden dormir después, así que sin mas, avanzo hasta el baño para satisfacer sus necesidades primarias y cuando termino, se dio un tiempo para mirarse al espejo de su lavabo. El santo sonrió divertido y se paso una mano por el cabello, notando como se le caía un hermoso mechón azul._

—_¡Por Athena!, se me cae a pedazos el cabello. —gruño espantado—Maldito Lion fierce que me vendió Aioria, me esta dejando calvo y no he atrapado a ninguna" presilla", y luego el fijador de Afrodite no me peina como quiero, mira nomas—hablaba al espejo—mendigo mechón que me dejo en el copete y me quita sensualidad. Se me hace que me hicieron "complot" para dejarme sin chicas._

_Decidido el santo, buscó entre su mueble de baño y tomo el fijador y shampoo para aventarlos al bote de la basura:_

— _Malditas cosas baratas. —murmuro y luego volvió a mirarse en el espejo, alzándose su camiseta para rebuscar en su torneado abdomen—Hasta mi tatuaje de Escorpión que me hizo Shiryu se me esta borrando y con lo que me dolió, con eso que creía que estaba jugando a la acupuntura.—refunfuño— Y todo lo que gaste en ellos, me vieron la cara._

_Triste, el santo se miro de nuevo en el espejo y abrió de momento los ojos como dos platos:_

—_¡Demonios, ¿qué es esto?,—puntualizo en su cara y abrió un mueble—¡ un barro en mi cara! ,eso es horrible ,tendré que usar el jabón antiacne de Dohko a ver que sucede._

_El santo no tardo mucho en untarse un poco del pastoso jabón de los Cinco picos y enjuagarse después, para volver a mirar su rostro húmedo en el espejo._

—_Lo único bueno es que la pasta de Camus si funciona—pronuncio entusiasta—¡ y funciona muy bien!, deslumbrante sonrisa de galán me esta dejando. _

_El santo se asomo hacia su cuarto inquiriendo que nadie le mirara y volvió al espejo en su monólogo coqueto:_

—_Hola chico—se pregunto a si mismo— ¿a que hora sales por el pan... o mejor dicho, por tu armadura, eh?_

_Un poco mas animado tras alzarse su ego , el santo de escorpio volvió a su recámara e insólitamente noto un teléfono en su comoda, uno que nunca había estado._

_Increíblemente jamás habían tenido uno personal, quizá había sido una nueva idea de Athena para dar los anuncios de un nuevo enemigo o cualquier cosa, porqué si bien era cierto que ellos usaban su cosmos para comunicarse ,este era una herramienta que hubiera sido útil en la guerra de las Doce Casas o la de con un llamadita de Seiya desde Japón de que Arles no era Arles o una de que Poseidón secuestraria a Saory de nuevo después de Hilda y se hubiera solucionado muchas cosas y no se hubiera demarrado tanta sangre. Solo esperaba que el Patriarca no lo usara como los repartidores de pizza, con que si no los veía en media hora en su recinto Papal con algo de comer, los desterraba de su Templo ._

_Y así, por curiosidad, alzo la bocina y espero a escuchar que tenía que decir._

—"_Bienvenido Milo, estas llamando a la línea de Madame Mumu, en un momento te atenderemos."._

_Curioso y atónito, el santo decidió seguir pegado a la bocina y escuchar lo que Mu tenía que decir. Los minutos pasaron y el santo seguía en la línea, hasta que al transcurso de diez minutos, el teléfono respondió:_

—_Gracias por esperar a Madame Mumu,le informamos que el costo del minuto será de diez euros._

—_¡Diez euros!, que atrocidad ,llevo seis de espera —suspiro—espero que esos no cuenten...—replico para si mismo el escorpión y espero de nuevo a la contestadora tras la bocina:_

—_Presione la tecla 1 si desea que le atienda Madame Mumu, presione 2 si quiere escuchar los consejos de electrodomésticos de Shion, presione 3 si quiere hablar con el discípulo Kiki y su gurú amoroso, presione asterisco si desea volver a repetir el menú._

_El santo se revolvió ante tanto número del menú telefónico y apretó una tecla:_

—_¡Pues es un estúpido porque presiono 6 y ese número ni se lo dije!—objeto el teléfono furioso ,sacando de quicio al santo— así que le repito el menú, 1 con Mumu, 2 con Shion,3 con Kiki y asterisco le repito de nuevo el menú,¡ so imbécil! si no le entendió esta vez._

_Desesperado, Milo apretó el número uno con insistencia mientras trataba de calmar su ira asesina hacia la contestadora del teléfono, que amable le contesto:_

—_Apretó la tecla 1,en unos segundos le atenderemos, gracias por esperar._

_Tras una música infantil en la espera, el santo escucho mas tarde la voz suave de Mu:_

—_Hola Milo,¿dime,que te acongoja, en que te ayudamos ,te leemos las cartas, los astros, una "desangradita" para tu armadura?_

—_¡Mu!—hablo ansioso el santo de ojos azulados— no se que esta pasando, pero solo me desperté y estoy mas calvo que Tatsumi, presiento que me engañan... aunque aun no se quien de todas mis hermosas fans—reflexiono— y también quería preguntarte ,¿qué demonios hace un teléfono en mi recámara?._

_El lemuriano carraspeo su garganta un poco y contesto:_

—_Aquí las cartas dicen que tu chica te engaña con uno más feo que le dicen" la taza" y eso nomas porque tiene una oreja y se llama Cassios—replico certero—por la calvicie no te preocupes, solo deja tu shampoo y pídele el suyo a Shaka ,el de manzanilla, además esa barriguita no te hace nada bien, hace que pierdas puntos con tus "Escorpio fans" con eso que trabajas de representante de insecticida ,en fin, te mandare unos cupones para Barriga center de Aldebarán y ahí te ayudaran —agrego positivo el ariano__—__.Por cierto,comprate también el libro de Shun, pero en versión masculina y así aprenderás las nuevas frases conquistadoras del momento y del teléfono...no tengo idea._

_Desconcertado por "la nueva faceta" de su amigo Mu, Escorpio decidió colgar:_

—_Debo irme Mu, que el minuto es muy caro, nos vemos luego._

_Ofuscado, el santo murmuro para si:_

—_Creo que estoy loco, iré a terapia—reflexiono el alacrán, mas al escuchar el gruñido de sus tripas, chasqueó los dedos— pero antes pasare a Rodorio por comida._

_Y así, el santo se puso la primera ropa que encontró y salió de su Templo hacia el pueblo cercano. Sin embargo, al subir al Templo de Dohko, lo vio lleno de aglomeración de varios compañeros. Curioso, se aproximo a ver que sucedía y le sorprendió ver a muchos de sus colegas en el interior de este, siendo recibido extrañamente por...Saga, quien hablaba con Argol:_

—_Compañero Argol, ya tenemos que solucionar esa sensación malvada de jugar a "los congelados de piedra" con tus demás compañeritos te tocara terapia con Misty y su trauma de que nunca fue tocado, ni un abrazo ha recibido jamás de nadie, así que adelante._

_En una mirada, Saga disfrazado de doctor se encontró con el caballero de Escorpio._

—_Bienvenido Escorpio a una convivencia externa de" Clínica Doble cara", donde vivirás una experiencia al doble. — declamo con orgullo el santo y su típico acento de comercial —Con eso que Dohko se fue a grabar un promocional a las montañas de los Cinco picos y su jabón, me permitió usar su Templo. —Saga hizo un ademan invitándolo al interior del templo de Libra:_

—_Gracias Saga pero yo no estoy mal, solo voy a Rodorio._

_El santo mayor negó con la cabeza y le objeto—No te preocupes Milo, aquí nadie esta mal, solo queremos ayudarte._

_Par su sorpresa, Saga lo condujo hasta una mesa redonda donde estaban Hyoga sentado:_

—_Te presento a tu compañero de terapia, el es Hyoga y viene aquí ya que se le metió en la cabeza que quiere pintar el mundo .Así que conózcanse._

— _¡Pero ya lo conozco!—indico Milo sarcástico.—Es el alumno de Camus._

_Hyoga saludo entusiasta y bañado de pintura al alacrán._

_Saga se hizo el loco y se dio la media vuelta antes que se le retornara el Ares y los cabellos se le tiñeran de gris, desapareciendo en una puerta, aunque su eco se quedo en la habitación:_

—_Pronto les traerán refrigerios, ¡Aioros, Kanon,Ikki!_

_Vestidos de cazador, pollo y atún pronto salieron de una esquina los mencionados y atosigaron a Milo con algunos platillos:_

—_Milo, ¿que deseas pollo o pescado?—preguntaron ansiosos Kanon e Ikki, empujándose uno al otro, aunque Ikki estaba mas que "feliz". Ventajoso, Kanon aprovecho a que Ikki bebiera un poco de la botella que traía y explico al alacrán—el pescado es mas nutritivo, además te puedes ganar un viaje si comes mas de una lata._

_Un poco mareado y sosteniéndose del cuello del arquero, incomodo ante su borrachez, el fénix__balbuceo__—__pero también si comes Rosti, Rosti... no se que—reflexiono unos segundos el santo al techo—¡Ah,si! Rosti-ave,¡Pio,pio!, puedes ganarte una botella y hacer a un pollo feliz—para luego gritar a ronco pecho—¡como dice Kiki,tan feliz como po-yo!._

_Sorprendido ante la desfachatez del santo del fénix y la forma tan insistente del Dragón marino, sugirió:_

—_Creo que prefiero el cereal del arquero, me hará bien._

_El arquero sonrió triunfante mientras Ikki ahora se apoyaba en Kanon y le decía:_

—_Vaya que le hará bien, eso es como un laxante._

_Ante el comentario, Milo vio con espanto el cereal de Aioros y decidió salir de aquel Templo de inmediato antes de que terminara entre "atún envinado con un toque de fibra"._

_El escorpión encamino sus pasos hacia el siguiente Templo de Virgo, ya que lo único que deseaba era llegar a Rodorio para satisfacer su hambre. Al subir todas las escalinatas y llegar justo a la entrada del santo de la virgen, alzo su cosmos para anunciarse y poder pasar. Vestido con una túnica blanca, Shaka recibió sereno al alacrán:_

—_Bienvenido caballero, has venido al lugar correcto, aquí en "Shaja-yogatizate" tendrás una buena experiencia que te llevara hasta el séptimo sentido._

—_Shaka,te lo agradezco, pero yo solo quiero pasar por tu Templo para ir a Rodorio y comprar algo de comer— desconcertado el bicho le objeto, más el rubio no lo escucho, invitándolo con un ademan al interior de su Templo._

—_Y en agradecimiento a que nos visitas—el rubio se saco de su túnica un disco—te damos el disco de "Las canciones de cuna y otros éxitos de Seiya", para que te relajes y alcances el nirvana mas rápido—añadió convincente el santo de la virgen ante el confundido escorpión. _

_Shaka lo situó en un tapete de bambú al de cabellos azulados y le dijo:_

—_Volveré en un minuto, iré por té de los Jardines gemelos y volveré, por lo pronto, te dejo en manos de nuestra colaboradora._

— _¿Cuál colaboradora?—preguntó el escorpión, mirando a todos lados hasta que en una puerta, salió ella... Shaina con una bandeja de plata en las manos. Su rostro se deformo de horror y se arrincono en una esquina, buscando refugio tras el tapete de bambú._

—_Caballero, el día de hoy yo te traeré la comida —aseguro fría la cobra— y si no te gusta lo que te traje,—amenazo altanera—¡Te hare a ti en ensalada!._

_La amazona destapo la charola que traía y se encontró con una "inocente" ensalada de verduras._

—_Es ensalada hecha por el caballero Shura con su nueva Faster- cortadora—la amazona rebusco entre la ensalada y saco un dedo ensangrentado y lo aventó al piso—un incidente de cocina, no lo tomes en cuenta._

_El caballero sintió que el pánico lo amenazaba y se desmayo de la impresión. Shaina suspiro resignada y exclamo:_

—_Uno mas que se nos muere en el viaje, tendré que llamar al Cangrejo Feliz. _

_La amazona desapareció de la sala de Virgo, dejando al santo en su soledad y tirado en el piso como estrella mas al cabo de unos minutos, sintió que una mano lo agitaba y lo hacia reaccionar, encontrándose con el rostro de Mascara de Muerte._

—_Caballero, me mandaron pedir un paquete de funeral feliz para un tal Milo de Escorpio, que contiene un sarcófago rockstar bañado en oro, un pase Premium al Yomotsu, un peluche de cangrejo para que no le de miedo a la hora de meterlo al hoyo—leía su lista—, bocadillos preparados por Saory con sus nuevas clases de cocina y ya para rematar—sugirió el italiano— música de Seiya y sus papagallos para amenizar, ¿me firma de recibido?_

— _¿Música de Seiya y sus papagallos?—pregunto horrorizado hacia Mascara de Muerte, quién asintió divertido— ¡No!_

—¡Milo, Milo despierta!—escucho entre sueños el escorpión, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos y enfrentándose con la mirada celeste de su amigo acuariano afuera de su Templo.—Te quedaste dormido en tu escalinata, propio de ti y gritabas que no a Seiya y sus papagallos, ¿estas bien?

—Si...—murmuro desconcertado Milo, tratando llenarse de su realidad y con ojos somnolientos. —Camus, es que... no se, estaba soñando bien raro.

— ¿Otra vez mujeres desnudas que te persiguen?, eso es raro en ti—contesto sarcástico el acuariano—todo_ tú _eres raro.

—No estoy para bromas,¡ es enserio!—afirmo serio el bicho, atendiendo la mano extendida de Camus para que se levantara de su escalinata.

—Vamos a mi Templo y te cuento—exclamo preocupado el bicho y se abrazo de su camarada hacia el interior de Escorpio.

Sin embargo, ahí en la escalinata donde se había levantado Milo, un peluche de cangrejo feliz se quedaba solo y a la espera de un nuevo..._muertito._

_**Fin...de a de veras.**_

_**Y porque el publico lo pidió, un capi mas para el aburrimiento y despedir ya las vacaciones...y ya el ultimo! Y es que me puse a pensar en este fic de comerciales y me dio mucha risa especular en que sucediera si deberás usaran tales productos, por lo que quise compartirlas con ustedes estas ideas locas y para invitarlos a que no compren productos milagros eh!,si no quedaran mas calvos que Tatsumi y eso no queremos. Lindos lectorcitos, les mando miles de besitos por su tiempo y palabras para mi,me animan siempre y son motor importante para que siga actualizando .Nos vemos pronto!**_


End file.
